leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Illaoi/Trivia
General * Illaoi has the 2nd highest }} }} (153), behind . * Illaoi as a whole might have been influenced by . * She is the only champion who can summon an enemy unit ( ). * Zoologically, Illaoi does not summon Nagakabouros' tentacles , which were supposed to be smooth all along and have suckers only at their distal clubs; instead, she summons the Goddess' arms with suckers along their length. Development * Illaoi is voiced by . ** Illaoi's Japanese voice actor is .Almost all Japanese League of Legends voice actors * Illaoi was the last champion released in 2015. ** Her name is pronounced ɪ'laʊʷi: ('ill-OW-ee') & is based mainly on naming conventions in & .https://nexus.leagueoflegends.com/en-us/2017/12/naming-new-champions/ ** Coincidentally, her name resembles Quechua noun illawi " ".http://www.proeibandes.org/quechua/4Diccionario.pdf * Her development name was "Spirit Striker". * In development, Illaoi used to have a bug where spawned at an extremely rapid rate.Behavior, bugs, and more in Ask Riot A video showcasing this can be viewed here. * Nagakabouros' religion is meant to speak uniquely to Runeterra and to life on the Serpent Isles.Illaoi Q&A ** The Kraken is the god of life, chaos, the ocean, and storms.Illaoi Q&A *** The deity's name is a fusion of many mythological elements. **** नाग, originally " ", later ; **** : one of five ; **** to the . ***** Nagakabouros was originally a temporary name but the way Illaoi's voice actress said it made it permanent.Illaoi Q&A ****** The concept of an 'Elder God' who spawns references the . Quotes * |Illaoi}} resembles |Volibear}} Lore * Illaoi's religion is inspired by pre-Christian faiths and Hinduism. Inspiration for Illaoi's religion * Illaoi is powerful because she is personally capable of serving her god--- that's actually a rare gift. That puts her on the same level as Moses at the very least. Channeling her god's power (not generating it) is extremely difficult. * Illaoi in world (as opposed to "in game") is insanely strong against the undead. (After all her religion is about "life" in all its messiness serving the universe's plan). Illaoi vs the undead * Illaoi's worldview expresses that everyone must follow their dreams no matter how brutal they might be. Having doubts isn't a "sin" in her religion-- failing to take action is. Illaoi's worldview ** But if while doing so someone becomes so passive or so demotivated to keep on pursuing their destiny that their soul starts to stagnate, then Illaoi will give them a in order to encourage them to get back on track. *** This brand of tough love will end in one of two ways: someone passes their and is back in 'motion' or they fail and, as a result, their energy returns to the universe so that another lifeform might make better use of it.Illaoi Q&AIllaoi Q&AIllaoi Q&A * Nagakabouros is not even the only god worshipped in Buhru (though it is the most popular on that island). However, Serpent Islanders aren't aware of other religions so they've never needed a name for their faith.Illaoi Q&A Nagakabouros and other gods in Buhru ** Indigenous creatures from their home isles are used as religious symbols in the same fashion Christianity uses lambs and doves.Illaoi Q&A Religous symbols of the religion *** They always share food with guests (especially fruit) but eating without offering to share is a huge insult and an overt threat in their eyes.Illaoi Q&A * Illaoi's religion is about life serving the universe. But Nagakabouros is see as bigger than that goal. Illaoi knows, she can not comprehend her god or it's plan. So she and her religion are attempting to serve and understand a small portion of that god idea. She is aware that Nagakabouros is a mental construct based on human's limited perception and intellect -- but it is an attempt to illustrate a greater truth (See Brahma vs Para Brahman for an example of this.) Illaoi's view of her god ** "Is what I'm doing god's will?" Is something she struggles with. That is her test of faith. She absolutely knows her god exists (in a way we cant). But is she doing what it wants? Is she serving its will? That is something her faith must bear. Nagakabouros doesn't give out bibles, or hard rules. It demands you to be self aware, emotionally present, and iron willed. Her faith requires you to approach you're own subconcious with simultaneous questioning doubt and total certainty. Illaoi's doubts * When Illaoi conducts a she rips only one of the many incarnations from throughout their lives. Skins ; * Several can be seen in her splash art. ; * She is a prophet of The Void just like is. ** being a Voidborn entity was inspired by . *** Coincidentally it might have been the 'Void Kraken' who grabbed . ** The third eye on her forehead references a . ; * She was community-voted to be her next skin.THE NEXT ILLAOI SKIN IS… ** Other Illaoi skin candidates were 'Adventurer Illaoi' and 'Deep Space Illaoi'.CHOOSE THE NEXT ILLAOI SKIN ** She was initially conceived as Battlecast Illaoi during the voting phase, but was renamed towards completion.RESISTANCE ILLAOI: NEARLY READY ** The skin production process was made transparent with the community through Nexus posts. These included stages such as preproduction,BATTLECAST ILLAOI: PREPRODUCTION concepting,BATTLECAST ILLAOI: CONCEPTING modeling and texturing,BATTLECAST ILLAOI: MODELING AND TEXTURING visuals and sound effects,BATTLECAST ILLAOI: VISUALS AND SOUND EFFECTS renaming & finalization.RESISTANCE ILLAOI: THE FINAL UPDATE * She leads the resistance against and his battlecast machines. Relations * Illaoi and were once lovers but they went their separate ways over a decade ago. ** Their past relationship is implied by her liking mangos and him . ** Illaoi was Gangplank's first love. * Illaoi hasn't met yet but her voiceover hints at what if. ** If she were to ever test him, Braum would pass the test very easily as he is doing exactly what Illaoi preaches: living his life as he sees fit. Illaoi Q&AIllaoi Q&A *** In contrary, would fail his test. https://boards.na.leagueoflegends.com/en/c/story-art/icewate2?comment=000000000001 * Illaoi views 'spirits' ( , , , Yordles, etc.) as a useless distraction from the truth.Illaoi Q&A ** would avoid her as he probably knows he would perish if Nagakabouros tested him.Illaoi Q&A * Illaoi abhors the undead of the Shadow Isles and the Black Mist itself as both embody the very stagnation she seeks to eradicate. ** This can be illustrated when she tells he was 'cheated of rebirth' (his soul has been trapped and unable to reincarnate as new life) *** She wants to end the most for being the de facto puppeteer of the undead.Illaoi Q&A ** The undead would fail their test instantly. https://boards.na.leagueoflegends.com/en/c/story-art/icewate2?comment=00010001 es:Illaoi/Trivia Category:Illaoi Category:Champion trivia